A Change of Worlds
by Tribunal
Summary: [Crossover with Kyou Kara Maou] Gilgamesh becomes king! Victor gets kidnapped! Epilogue: [Spoilers] Confessions, values, and a lot of lessons learnt. They return to the human world with something left behind and taken. Finished.
1. Prologue: Portal to the Demon World

**Fate/Stay Night and Kyuu Kara Maou Crossover**

**Title: An Experiment Gone Wrong- New Heroes of the Kingdom**

Prologue: Anissina's Portal

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

Yuuri was running around the corner of the corridor, preventing himself from being caught by the enthusiastic Anissina. There was no need to guess what was happening.

Anissina had just invented a new device called 'The Portal' which allowed anyone to move from one portal to another. And since Gwendal and Victor were on a Diplomatic Trip, there left only one person Anissina could test her invention on, Yuuri.

Alas, Yuuri was not a good runner, so he got caught by Anissina. Even being caught firmly by Anissina, Yuuri struggled to escape as he knew the results of Anissina's inventions. Utter failures.

The last time Victor had to use all of his strength to pedal the bicycle so that Anissina's television could work. And the television exploded when it was finally turned on.

"Your majesty, why don't you try my new invention. It is very neat. It is called 'The Portal'. Do not worry, for I will test it with something. Ah… a banana skin."

Anissina pressed a button in her laboratory and the two portals powered up, giving a sense of chilliness to the King. Then, she took the banana skin and threw it in.

They waited for the skin to come out.

They waited. They waited…

Yuuri broke the silence. "So looks like it does not work. Well, let me get back to sword-training with…"

"Woah…" came a sound from the Portal.

"Yikes!" Yuuri cried out as a young blonde woman slid out of the portal, followed by a red-haired boy, followed by a purple-haired girl, followed by a smaller girl with white hair, behind them, a middle-aged guy with white hair and red shirt, together with a girl in red shirt and lastly, a woman with spectacles and long purple hair.

To get to the point, they made a mess of the laboratory.

The blonde woman got up first, "Wait…where am I?"

She looked around her surroundings. It was very medieval, like her old home. But something was not quite right. Two nice gigantic machines and one humungous keyboard?

She immediately changed into battle armour and pointed her sword towards the maou.

Yuuri made a scared sound. "A…Anissina…WHO ARE THEY?" He yelled before running around the room as though Anissina was chasing him, this time, it was the blonde girl, shouting, "I demand an explanation why we were summoned here."

And then, Yuuri stood there, looking like an idiot, sighing in relief, "At least they are not hostile…"

All the others stood up. "Hey, where in the world are we?" The red-haired boy asked.

"This is the wonderful Demon kingdom, I am their King…"

"Demons?" The blonde girl held up her blade and was prepared to strike.

Yuuri rolled to the side before the blonde girl dropped the blade. She missed, and the blade sliced through the mother keyboard like a hot knife on butter.

"Saber, that is enough," the red-haired boy shouted before approaching the blonde girl.

"But…Shiro, they are demons…"

"Demons may they be, they might not be as cruel as you think."

"Fine."

The blonde girl put the sword back into the sheath.

And Anissina was left standing there, looking at the mother keyboard or that sort of thing.

"It's…ruined!!"

"So it looks like we cannot return home, then." The white-haired guy said.

"Why are you saying it so calmly, Archer," the girl in red shirt said before whacking her servant's head with her hands.

Conrad arrived at the room and saw the whole mess and the strangers.

"Wait, what is going on here?" he said.

"Just another of my inventions," Anissina answered.

Then, the maou stood up and said, "Wait, are you guys from Japan, back at the human world?"

"Yes," the boy with red-hair, supposedly known as Shiro, replied.

"So what happened, at Japan?"

"Well…

" 'Hey! Give me back my meatballs!' Fuji-nee was shouting. It seemed that Saber here stole her meatballs. They were running around the house, one escaping from the other. And then, Saber was running around a corner when a banana peel came out from nowhere and she slipped and into the wall, which was supposedly a portal.

"Then, she disappeared into the portal, and I tried to pull her back. However, the portal seems to have a lot of power, and sucked me in, together with the other five of them behind me."

"Wow, that is surely a mess," Yuuri commented.

"And what happened here?" Saber asked.

"Well…

"Anissina here had a new invention called 'The Portal' which supposedly could teleport someone from Portal A to B. She wanted me to test it out. To prevent me from going into 'somewhere', she tested it and threw the banana peel inside. And that is what happened here."

"A portal to our world, huh? Your friend has a nice invention, especially at such times…" Archer said before receiving another whack on the head by the red shirt girl.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves then," Yuuri said, "I am Yuuri Shibuya, Demon King, this lady here is Anissina, the head of the palace maids, however, she is an inventor. Most of the times, her inventions are screwed up."

"Hey!"

"And here is my godfather, Conrad. Well, he actually so called made me born in the human world, so…"

Shiro continued, "I am Shiro Emiya and the girl beside me is Saber."

Archer interrupted, "She is good in sword fights…Oww…"

Another whack from the red shirt girl.

Conrad requested, "I see. May I recommend a fair duel, lady?"

Saber nodded.

The girl with the red shirt spoke, "I am Rin Tohsaka, and the idiot that I had whacked three times is Archer."

The purple-haired girl spoke, "I am Sakura Maotou, and the girl beside me is Ilya. And she is Rider." Sakura pointed at the woman wearing spectacles.

The woman added, "Don't call me Rider. Just call me Medusa, Demon King."

"Ugh…Medusa? Then how is it that I am not stone now?" Yuuri asked.

Rider pointed at her spectacles.

"Jinxed," she said. Yuuri nodded.

Saber abruptly left the room. "Come, Conrad. Didn't you say you wanted a duel?"

Conrad smiled. "Glad you remember."

OMAKE- Something that happened right after that scene…

**What Anissina said just before everyone went to the sword fight…**

"Oh no! My invention…my hard work…it is ruined!! I had been developing that thing for a month! (Sudden breakdown) Now I have to fix it!"

And everyone turned around, saying, "WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

Yuuri asked, "How long would it take?"

Anissina replied sadly, "At least a month."

Everyone could not believe it.

"So we are stuck here for good," Archer said before receiving a fourth whack on the head.

"Didn't I say that you should not be rude, Archer?" Rin said, showing a nearly exploded vein on her forehead. Smoke was gushing out of her ears.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword of Promised Victory

Chapter 1- Sword of Promised Victory (And Bad News?)

:::::DISCLAIMER:::::

I do not own Kyuu Kara Maou or Fate/Stay Night. I only own the plot.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please send them in to give suggestions.

The company followed Yuuri down the castle to the baseball pitch.

Saber and Conrad stood on opposite sides of the pitch. Both held their blades at their enemies. The rest stood on the two sides of the pitch.

Yuuri stood out from the crowd. "Are you ready? I declare the duel begins…now!"

Saber dashed towards Conrad at lightning speed.

Conrad was ready to block the oncoming blow. But Saber proved to have secondary plans. She then went to Conrad's left, ran forward a bit more, turned around and leapt at Conrad.

Conrad just managed to block the blow.

"You're not bad, Saber," Conrad commented.

"Not bad? Are you out of your mind?" Saber snapped back.

Conrad smiled. He jumped back, wary of the immediate dash forward by the adversary. He blocked again, and then dodged to Saber's left and finally towards her.

"_What? That was quick,"_ Saber thought in mild surprise.

The next five blows were quick- four by Conrad, one by Saber in retaliation.

Four open slits on Saber's right shoulder and one long one on Conrad's front. No red marks though.

The people who were watching the spar were not only those on the pitch. A few soldiers and palace maids were watching on specific floors of the castle, while carrying their spears or rags or buckets of water, whatever it was.

Everyone watching this spectacular phenomenon could not believe what was happening the past ten seconds. Some people could only describe it as flashes of blue and brown flying around the field, with a few white sparks appearing here and there. People whose eyes were faster could see the blur outline of two people duelling. For these people with the swords though, the last ten seconds seemed like three minutes. They enjoyed the fight so much that they thought a lot of time had passed.

"Time to finish it," Saber declared finally after a rest of two seconds. She held the sword firmly and started yelled out her favourite word.

"Ex-calibur! (1)"

Everyone who was Demon watched in surprise as a ray of yellow, blinding light rushing out of the blade, travelling quickly towards Conrad. He could not move his location, so he used his arms to block the dangerous power.

The light had extinguished at last, and Saber looked at her adversary. To her expectation, her opponent did not disappear with the light, but was badly burned on his arms.

He removed his hand and crept down on his knees for a moment.

"That was quite a strong blast, Saber."

"Do you admit defeat then," Saber offered him her hand.

"No. Not just yet." He refused the hand and stood up with a little effort while smiling at her.

"Ur…Conrad, are you sure you are okay?" Yuuri asked in concern.

"Yes. I am just fine, Yuuri."

"Now watch this carefully, Saber," Conrad said before he appeared to split up into four of himself and dashed towards Saber's front, back, left and right.

Saber jumped aside as all four Conrads jumped towards her with a slash. After the slash, all four Conrads disappeared in a flash.

"_Where is he?"_ Saber thought.

"_She cannot see me. Perfect time," _Conrad thought.

Before he shouted, "Excalibur!"

Another ray of blinding blue light came from in front of Saber. "What the?" was all she was able to mouth out before she was hit by the energy.

She was left with a position in which she was kneeling on the floor the same way as Conrad was when he was hit with.

"_Excalibur…Excalibur…I have heard that before. But when?"_ Yuuri sweared he remembered something about the sacred blade.

"Wait, Saber. Are you…" Yuuri was about to say when Conrad offered a hand to her. She accepted it like a lady before Yuuri heard someone in the distance shouting his name.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

It was Gwendal.

Yuuri ran towards the defence minister (sorta) of the Demon Kingdom.

"I bring here ill...wait…who are they?"

"Ur…Anissina screwed up her newest invention and brought these people from my world to here…" Yuuri said rather sheepishly.

"I apologise for my rudeness, guests, but I have ill news to report to your Majesty."

Shiro and his company nodded in understanding. They slowly dispersed to look around the castle.

After seeing that the guests were far enough, Gwendal spoke, "Your majesty, Victor has been abducted by the humans in the order of their new King."

"Prepare for a ship then, Gwendal. Looks like we have to return to the human kingdom."

Yuuri could not believe he had to sort out matters of the humans again.

**OMAKE: IS EXACTLY EVERYONE TOURING THE CASTLE?**

Archer was standing behind the wall. In fact, he had heard everything they said.

"Those humans are inviting a recipe for war. Seems the terms 'human' and 'demon' have switched in its meaning altogether."

"_Oww…WTF? Surely not Rin again?" _Well, actually, it was Rin. Archer sighed as he received the fifth whack on his head today in around ten minutes.

"Archer, didn't I say it was rude to sneak around like that?" Rin said in a fit of anger.

"Can you stop babbling?"

"Fine, if you want to get yourself in trouble again," Rin replied after whacking Archer's head the sixth time.

"_Next time, can you comment on my comments without whacking my head?"_ Archer thought.

**A/N:** Sorry if Rin shows to be a bit of OOC in this fic. Once again for comedy and plot purpose. (Plot…you will see later)

(1) In the Anime, Saber says this as: Ex- Calibaaaa (Japanese-ish accent  )


	3. Chapter 2: On Board The Ship I

Chapter 2- On Board the Ship **(I)**

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and Kyuu Kara Maou are not owned by me…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shiro, I am bored. Why do we have to get on the ship?" Ilya asked.

"Ur… well… it was Rin's idea to help him with everything…so…" Shiro could not explain much to Ilya as she was not involved in the matter.

Yuuri just happened to be nearby and heard the conversation. He approached the two of them and bent down to Ilya.

"Ilya, I would like to introduce you to someone," he whispered in her ear.

Ilya's ruby eyes widened. Then came a smile. "Really? Who is he?"

"Actually, it is a she. Meet my daughter. Greta! Come see your friend!"

A girl in a simple dress came from the staircase to the deck. She had red hair and her skin was a little brownish.

She did a curtsy.

"I am Greta. Who are you?"

Ilya did a curtsy back and replied, "Ilyasviel von Einzbern. But just call me Ilya."

The two girls walked up towards each other and shook hands.

Suddenly, Greta ran away and shouted, "Bet you cannot catch me!"

The girl gave chase.

"Look at them. No one can tell they just met," Shiro said.

Yuuri nodded.

In a second, he remembered what he wanted to ask the red-haired boy.

"Wait, Shiro, is Saber…"

And just as suddenly…

"Yuuri! Where have you been? I have missed you so much!"

Yuuri stopped his sentence and looked around. A young blonde in military uniform was running up towards him. He had emerald eyes just like Saber.

And then he leapt at the maou.

"Ahh…Stop it Wolfram! You are suffocating me!" Wolfram hugged him even more tightly.

Shiro could not help but smile and a drop of sweat trickled down from the back of his head.

"Yuuri, are you not glad to see me?" Yuuri's fiancée asked.

"Ur…why are you so exaggerating? We only not met for three hours!"

"Why are you so cold to me? I am your fiancée you know!" It was extremely certain that he was getting angrier by the minute.

Yuuri sweatdropped and said, "But isn't it rude to interrupt me when I am talking to a guest?"

"I don't care about the guests! GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION!" Wolfram seemed to address the last four words very seriously.

"Wolfie! Your Majesty is right. You should behave better in front of guests…"

Wolfram immediately let go of Yuuri and blushed.

"Mother…"

"Now be a good boy and ask your fiancée nicely." Lady Celi chided before walking back into her cabin.

"_That sucks…"_ Wolfram thought before turning around.

"Maybe mother was right," Wolfram said, "I should have asked you in a more polite way." _"Aww…man. What am I thinking? Why am I following my mother's instruction?"_

Wolfram remembered the not-so-nice version of his mother and sweatdropped. He quietly walked to another side of the deck.

And he nearly got knocked down by the two running young ladies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shiro and Rin walked to the other end of the large cruise ship. Abruptly, she stopped. But it was Shiro who first spoke.

"Tohsaka, how did you know of Gwendal's ill news?"

She turned her attention to the blue sky. Not many clouds, only the bright sun. Seagulls were flying around once in a while.

"It was because of my _inquisitive_ servant."

"Oh, I see. Saber is now talking to Conrad. I wonder what they are talking about."

"Ever since the Holy Grail War, no day in our lives was the same as before. In that short time of half a month, we never had any time of peace."

"Especially because Archer is bugging you and Saber needs a lot of help."

"Yes. And even now, our lives are being changed again for another month. It will be a lot of ups-and-downs."

"Yeah…"

Shiro leaned against the railing of the ship. He had never seen Rin ever so disappointed about their new lives. He thought she would be happier to have that kind of life where everyday was an exciting one.

"Hey, look. A dolphin!" The Tohsaka heiress pointed at the sea, where a fin poked up. It then jumped and did a somersault, as if it was saying hello.

Shiro then looked at Rin again. She was in a more comfortable pose now, probably due to the surprise that the dolphin gave her. He thought, _"It should be more often you enjoyed life's pleasures, Tohsaka._" He smiled, turned around and walked away, glad that the dolphin he traced turned her mood lighter.

Actually, it was not he who traced it.

Shiro walked towards the boxes where the Servant of the bow hid.

"Thanks," Shiro said.

"No problem," the servant winked, "I want to make Rin happier too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greta sighed. "So you caught me…"

Ilya consoled her, "I was so hard to catch you, Greta. Now why don't we play hide-and-seek?"

Greta's face lighted up. "Ok," she said as she turned towards a large pole nearby and closed her eyes, "1…2…3…"

Ilya smiled and ran towards a hiding spot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A black-haired boy wearing a pair of spectacles was talking to Gwendal.

"It seems that the humans are causing trouble again, huh? And while Yuuri solved their last one, they did not learn their lesson and simply caused a greater problem."

Gwendal nodded at Murata.

Ken Murata sighed. "Will they ever learn? It had been a few thousand years."

He was feeling a bit down. It was apparent in his eyes. Abruptly, he stood up, and said, "Sorry to have disturbed you, Gwendal. I shall go check on Yuuri."

"As you wish, sire."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the way up to the cabin, Murata saw a red-headed Wolfram walking down the steps.

"What happened, Wolfram? Shibuya angered you again?"

"As normal. That insensitive jerk did not return my affection!"

Murata cast a weird glance at him. Wolfram seemed to have sensed it and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Murata quickly ran up the stairs in fear and embarrassment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shibuya! What happened just now?"

"Oh, Murata. Wolfram… ur… just was a bit too… ur… mushy just now."

"What did he do?" Murata was casting him a disbelieving look.

"Ur… he quickly ran up and leapt towards me," Yuuri said while ignoring the twitch from Murata's body, "when I was talking to a guest and…" ignoring Murata's weird looks, "said some words of extreme affection," ignoring Murata's sarcastic 'ohs', "and when I corrected him he stormed off. I think he would have killed me if Lady Celi hadn't interrupted," ignoring Murata's drop of sweat.

"You are one unlucky person, Shibuya," was all Murata could say before he walked away in knowledge of what happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Murata was rather pissed by Wolfram now and nearly bumped into Greta, who was, of course, busy searching for Ilya.

"Oh, sorry, big brother," Greta bowed apologetically.

"Never mind," he said while smiling sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"I am playing hide-and-seek with Ilya. Can you help me find her? Please?"

Murata was feeling kind of bored and such and agreed. The duo immediately went to search for Ilya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura walked into the kitchen located on the second floor below the deck. There was not many people there, only a few palace maids and surprisingly, Lady Celi.

"Lady Celi?"

"Oh…it is you, Sakura. Come, help me with dinner."

"Ok, I like cooking," Sakura said and smiled before she joined Lady Celi in frying a few lettuce.

After a while, a dish of 'lettuce and meat' was made and Lady Celi tried it.

"Absolutely wonderful! You are a great cook, Sakura!"

"Thank you for the compliment," Sakura thanked in return.

And so they proceeded to whip up some fifteen more dishes (Sakura expected no less than three dishes were for Saber) for everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rider was walking around the deck of the cruise ship, extremely bored as she had no books to read (even if she had they were of demon language). And she found Yuuri all by himself, watching the sunset.

"Hello, Your Majesty, would you mind to accompany me for a while?"

Yuuri turned around and saw Rider. He felt a rather cold chill down his spine.

"Sure, Medusa."

Rider joined Yuuri by the railings.

"Ur… Medusa. Can I ask you something?"

Rider nodded.

"You are that Stone Gorgon in Greek Mythology. Then why is it that you were in Shiro's house that day?"

Then Rider proceeded to telling Yuuri all about the Holy Grail War back at Fuyuki City. By the time it was finished, they had watched the whole sunset together.

By the time she was finished, Yuuri probably absorbed the first half and forgot about the second half.

"Thanks…" Yuuri said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And at another side of the ship, Saber and Conrad were telling each other tales, keeping each other company for at least the duration of the ride until dinner.

Saber told Conrad about her life as the English monarch, about how she died and lived again in the Holy Grail War. Unlike Yuuri though, Conrad could grasp facts more easily and understood the whole thing the first time he heard it.

Conrad told her about his life with the previous demon king, including the facts about Julia and how he became Yuuri's godfather and even tales of the recent human invasion. Saber, although could not grasp the part about the time when Yuuri went to the modern world, but could understand what Conrad was saying the rest of the time.

Saber looked at her left. "Look, Conrad. It seems Shiro and Rin are having a good time talking to each other," and turned to the right, "It seems that Yuuri is getting along well with Rider," and looking behind her, "And Murata and Greta are playing together. Isn't that wonderful?"

Conrad nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**OMAKE: FOUR SCENES**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuri asked Rider, "It seems that your friends refer you as Rider. Why do you ask me to call you Medusa?"

Rider replied, "Well, I did it because you looked cute like Sakura. You can start calling me Rider now."

Yuuri sweatdropped in disbelief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Murata and Greta found Ilya behind a few old life-saving buoys.

"So you found me Greta. I thought you would never," Ilya said.

"I would never have, if it was not for big brother Murata," Greta confessed.

"Hey, you cheated!" Ilya shouted.

"If you want to continue playing, try to catch me!" Murata shouted to grab Greta's and Ilya's attention. He was already about ten metres away from them.

With a mischievous grin on her face, Ilya said, "Let's get him before dinner!"

Both of them dashed off hot in pursuit of Murata.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saber asked Conrad, "Why can you use Excalibur?"

Conrad answered in a matter-of-factly way, "Well, I don't. I was using my own demon magic and since I wanted to scare you, I called it Excalibur."

Saber, this time, could not believe what she heard. If she had known about copyright and if the Demon World had copyright laws, she would have probably sued Conrad.

Her stomach grumbled in complaint.

At the same time, Lady Celi came from the kitchen saying, "Dinner is served, everyone! Come in!"

Saber could only say, "Well, hunger is a nemesis after all, so let us get some food."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shiro noticed that Archer had the same heart-shaped necklace as he did. He approached Rin immediately.

"Rin, I have noticed that Archer has the same heart-shaped necklace as I have. What is going on?"

Rin cast a look of disbelief but she saw it a few moments later, threatening Archer to spill the beans with a gigantic mallet.

"Ok, ok, I give up, Rin! I am Shiro from the future!"

Both Shiro and Rin looked at him in shock.

Rin turned from Shiro to Rin and back to Shiro, in a loop. After a while, she said, "I can't find any similarities between you two."

Which left both Shiro and Archer's jaws nearly dropped on the floor.

Rin then added, "At least that is one similarity."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Do you all like this chapter? Longest one so far… about 7 pages in Word, size 8!

This is a rather cute chapter and Chapter 3: On board the ship (II) is coming up soon!

Pls R&R!

Apologies to Drabbles fans: Sorry… I couldn't make out some Saber and Rin drabbles that quickly. Bear with me… Thanks D


	4. Chapter 3: On Board The Ship II

Chapter 3- On Board the Ship II

"Dinner is ready!" Lady Celi shouted at the top of her voice.

Unfortunately for Murata, he was not too good a runner, and he was caught by the two girls soon enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was munching their food at a delightful rate. However, as expected, different people have different interpretations of 'delightful rate'.

First of all, was Saber. She was quickly yet elegantly finishing up bowls after bowls of rice, which was responded by a few gasps by the maids on board the ship, and once again, the demons were looking in awe at the person who probably ate the fastest in the world.

"Yuuri… who is she? How… come… she is eating so fast?" Wolfram yelped in 'horror'.

Saber took a second to stop eating and stare quite coldly at the male blonde. He felt a cold chill down his spine, a sign that meant that she was not to be trifled with, especially after what she had done to Conrad- first time he was ever struck by a blow that powerful…

After her fifth bowl, Saber promptly took a bow and said, "I will take my leave now."

Wolfram was so shocked that he did not touch his chopsticks for at least ten minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Rin noticed more similarities between Shiro and Archer.

"_Wait…they eat at exactly the same rate…posture same… their pick of food same…damn…"_

She sighed. She could not believe that they were identical in so many ways…it was just that she did not notice, that was all.

She knew that she loved Archer. Her heart ached when she thought he was gone forever. However, now, that she knew that Archer was a future Shiro, she could not but just wonder why fate was so cruel.

"_No wonder he cared for me… in his mind, I am a friend, no matter how old he is…"_

And at the same time, she finished her bowl of rice.

She was the second to finish.

"I will take my leave now," she said.

She retreated back to her cabin, where the first tear left her eyes…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the same time, Archer realised something was wrong with his mistress.

Quickly, he finished his bowl of rice and despite the protests from his stomach; he bowed and left as well.

"_Damn it…what is it with her now?"_

He opened the cabin door and found her sitting on a chair, head on the table.

Softly, he closed the door. This, however, startled Rin. In a moment, she brought her head up quickly, revealing her flushed and wet face.

"What is wrong with you now?" He asked.

"Tell me something…Archer…"

"Yes?"

"Do… do… do you still love Saber?"

He was mildly surprised by her question. However, he quickly recovered and muttered a firm, "No."

She was shocked by that word.

"This Shiro Emiya and the Shiro Emiya you know are different. To tell the truth, I only met Saber in Avalon before we were summoned. I was not exposed to all these disasters in my life; instead, I was just a martial artist's son. However, I was sentenced to death by the court, ruled by a politician who backstabbed me…"

To say the least, Rin could not even utter a word.

"I'm… sorry for asking you that…"

"Never mind…"

She cleaned her face with her sleeve. Archer sat on the bed beside the table.

"And when I had known you in that world, I was deeply in love in you, Rin," He said.

She was shocked by the sentence. But then she smiled and blushed and brought her head closer to his.

He did not resist it…

The distance between their lips closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I am finished. Thank you for the food," Shiro said as he retreated to his cabin.

Actually, Saber's cabin.

"_What is she doing, now that she has finished dinner?"_

Gently, he knocked on the door. "Saber, it's me," he shouted.

"Come in," she replied.

She was sitting all by herself on the bed. Her eyes looked forlorn, while her sitting posture showed she was tired.

"Good evening, Shiro," she said in a smile.

"Same here," he replied.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you," he replied honestly.

"So what has just happened to Rin? I could hear her rushing into the cabin…"

"I suppose it is nothing, Saber. Archer has gone into her cabin to console her, I guess…"

"Oh…"

"……"

"Tell me something, Shiro…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me honestly, is there any reason that you came?"

"To tell the truth, yes," he said.

Saber let out a little 'oh' and met his eyes slowly.

"Regarding?"

"Conrad…"

"……I see……"

"…"

Her eyes were filled with disappointment. She did not know that Shiro was that jealous of Conrad.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… just want to…"

"Go on…"

"I… just want to clarify that…Conrad and I have nothing else between us, honestly…"

"……"

"Please believe me, Shiro… if not, who will?"

"…Okay…I believe you this time…"

She smiled. "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro appears a little sad but immediately cheered up.

"You know what, Saber?"

She blushed as she saw the hand reaching for her back.

"You are so cute…"

Saber appeared a bit happy and yet sad. Her emerald eyes were fixed onto Shiro's eyes, expecting more from him.

"I take that back…you are just…so beautiful…"

She smiled in return.

All of a sudden, Shiro released his grasp on her and turned away. Very soon, he reached for the door.

"Sorry… for doing that and leaving you so soon. I apologise if I leave you disturbed."

Clearly, Saber was distraught. When she wanted a hard core conversation with him, he left. Although she could not blame him, for after ten seconds, someone else entered the door.

Conrad.

Although he looked too stern for normal. He shouted to Saber, "Quickly, Saber. We need to evacuate the ship! The humans have arrived and are attacking our ship this moment."

Without warning, the ship shook hardly, showing a sign that it got hit by a cannon.

She immediately jumped from the bed and ran to the first deck, taking Excalibur and Caliburn with her.

Her heart missed a beat.

"_He is not here with me…is he still believing that Conrad and I do not have nothing in between us?"_

On upper deck, they could see a fallen table full of food and some dead maids, who were unlucky enough to be hit by the shots…

Then, there was the other girl, with green hair, in a slim, white suit, using magic to heal an injured person.

"Gisela, who has been hit?" Gwendal was asking.

"Mainly the palace maids, they're now gone…and then there is this person who shielded me…he is not dead, thank the Great One for that, but is critically injured…"

Saber examined the person quickly.

"Shiro?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**OMAKE: Fireworks? (OOCness follows, beware…)**

Ilya looked up into the sky.

"This day is one that we deserve to celebrate, although… those two pairs of lovebirds ought to stop eating dinner so fast!"

Sakura agreed, "Fireworks ought to cheer this up, although it proves impossible…"

And in the sky, came a sound of fireworks.

It became a wonderful display of green, black and white as the green fireworks continued to emit loud explosion noises.

They were busy cherishing the moment, until Conrad saw something wrong.

"Everybody! Run! Evacuate! (Whatever!)" He shouted as he ran down the cabin stairs, to alert the two pairs of lovebirds, leaving everyone on the deck in pandemonium. Fortunately, there was Gisela to guide the people off the ship.

On the way, he met Shiro, who was running up the stairs.

"Is Saber still inside? We are under attack…" Conrad inquired.

"Yes… but I think you should get to Rin and Archer first. They are still rather unaware of the situation now."

He entered Rin's cabin, to find the two of them kissing each other furiously and affectionately (oops). They stared at him when they heard him enter.

"Quick! Evacuate the ship before we get into our watery graves!"

"Whatever…" Archer said sarcastically.

Immediately, he leapt out of the room with Rin in his arms.

Conrad was impressed for the second time today.

"Wow…that's fast."

Meanwhile, Shiro Emiya was on the deck. He saw a large projectile heading towards the green-haired girl and as he held on his ideals, he blocked the blow for her.

But then he unintentionally sucked it in his mouth and ate it. And it went off in his stomach. If not for Avalon, he would be dead by now (it is in his body).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Next up will be Drabbles…more likely Tuesday (no time). Cya next time, bye!


	5. Chapter 4: A Challenge

Chapter 4: A Challenge

A/N: Lol, so I left you all worrying about the safety of the main characters… anyway, here it is, and please review when finished…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Previously… **

**The ship was bombarded by human fleets, what a great way to end such a nice night.**

**Everybody was fleeing the ship, under instructions by Gisela on how to use Anissina's invention, known as the 'lifeboat'. Then, a missile was flying towards her, and Shiro got the full brunt of attack for her (just as an act of kindness). **

**Archer carried Rin to safety while Conrad was ushering Saber instead, who found Gisela healing Shiro.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Missiles after missiles landed on the cruise ship.

But this did not stop Gisela, the healer of the Demon Kingdom, from healing her saviour, Emiya Shiro, who took the blow of the missile for her. His servant-cum-love Saber was right beside him, struggling to keep her emotions in her and going through the ordeal with them was Conrad, who could not help in any other way but to state his presence.

Finally, Gisela stopped the healing magic. Promptly, she stood up.

"All that I can do for him has been done. The rest is up to him. Let us get him on the boat," she recommended.

Saber and Conrad nodded and slowly and gingerly carried Shiro onto the ship.

"Onii-chan!" Ilya was shouting and rushing towards him until she realised that he was carried by people. Meaning he was injured. She walked towards him slowly.

"Onii-chan…" she cried softly, "Saber, what has happened to onii-chan?"

Saber looked around the area. No signs of Rin or Archer. She hoped that Archer was not misled by his sixth sense and jumped to the human cruisers (opps that's so stupid). Slowly, she looked at Ilya and replied, "He saved Gisela."

Ilya slowly shook her head. She looked at the near lifeless body of Emiya Shiro. _"He is such a role-model for all of us. He has countless number of times used himself to prevent killing-blows done by many during the war… now he has done it again. He deserves so much more respect…"_

They all kept silent for a while until Gisela broke the ice, "Let us quickly reach shore before we get hit by missiles. Wolfram, Gwendal, both of you take an oar each while the others, look out for anything that might be in our favour, especially enemy ships and projectiles."

Yuuri could only watch her while thinking, _"Once again, she has shown terrifically great leadership, and we should respect her more often now that she saved us."_

Soon, after striding on close to human shores, they spotted a twinkle in the dark sky. Sakura was the first to shout, "Beware! Missile heading towards us!"

Saber was all ready to defend everyone else after seeing how Shiro did that countless of times. Quickly, she held her blade, Excalibur, and slowly but surely, massive amount of holy energy flowed through the blade and she shouted, "Ex-cali-b…"

Conrad interrupted her, "I think we should not do that… it seems that this is no projectile…"

Saber looked more carefully at the 'projectile'.

It had a rather weird sound, and it vaguely resembles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now that the projectile flew closer to them, they realised what the projectile was.

Rin and Archer.

Wolfram and Gwendal navigated the boat such that the projectile would not land directly on top of the boat and make them sink quickly. But it was the intelligent Rider who realised that both Archer and Rin would die due to the effects of pressure, thus she quickly chained them and brought them to safety.

Soon, after Rin had caught her breath, she explained…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well, I admit, there might be two different scenarios in which they became the cannon, but let us explain all just for the sake of fun.

**Scenario 1…**

_Archer cradled Rin and dashed out of the cabin onto the deck, where he immediately made a huge leap towards the ocean. He thought that he could jump the whole distance to land, but in the end, due to unforeseen circumstances, a.k.a. ship in the way, he and Rin landed flat against the side of the ship. Slowly, they sunk to the water line._

"_Great going, Archer," she said with smart sarcasm._

_But thankfully, the wood was not so polished, and Archer could slowly crawl up the ship despite the extra weight on his back. But when he came halfway up, the wood flipped over to reveal the cannon behind and they were blasted high into the air._

_Also, there might be a small diversion from this scenario in which Archer's head landed inside the cannon (ouch…)._

**Scenario 2…**

_Archer cradled Rin and dashed out of the cabin onto the deck, where he immediately made a huge leap towards the ocean. He thought that he could jump the whole distance to land, but in the end, due to unforeseen circumstances, a cannonball shot flew towards him while he was flying from the left of a human frigate._

_He knew that he and Rin would have watery graves if they were hit by the cannonball, but could not stop in time to dodge the cannonball anyway (doing so would mean them trying to save themselves from the violent seas) so he traced two blades and sliced the cannonball into half or three bits, but he forgot that cannonballs were explosive, so they were blasted high into the air (three bits were even more worse… they would not only suffer from the explosion, but a knock by the middle part of the ball too)._

"_Great going, Archer," Rin said with smart sarcasm._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Whatever happened to Rin and Archer, we will never know, for she shut up her mouth up after thinking that it would be best to keep the embarrassing secret between her and Archer.

And after a while, they landed upon the shores of the human kingdom, only thing, that was, it was totally jam-packed with soldiers.

"Oh boy… a military camp… Run everyone!" Conrad shouted before he had the whole lot of people following him.

Right into a trap…

Soon, they found themselves surrounded by a whole lot of soldiers. They rebelled actively (due to having so many strong people in their ranks) but soon got totally surrounded. And then, twenty or so missiles from the seas meant the doom of them, or was it?

Anyway, that was knockout powder that the cannons blasted, and soon, the people were captured as prisoners.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As always, Saber was the first one to wake up.

She was summoned into the king's room.

She was dragged by two or so royal guards, and soon, she faced the King.

When she saw the King, she was rudely disturbed and frightened.

For the King was none other than a golden King who was summoned by the human mages.

"State your business, Gilgamesh," she said.

"I give you two options to get out of this mess with your friends. One: you get married with me. Two: A Competition of Death and No Return."

"Darn you… Gilgamesh…" she replied, "I have to take no. 2."

"Well, very expected of you, King Arthur. The fights will commence in two days time. Meanwhile, you and your friends are treated to a delight array of feasts."

He snapped his fingers. "See you in two days time…"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Well, isn't this a rather fast expanding plot? Gilgamesh is crowned human King…

And a tournament will start soon. Expected character death coming soon…

(Come on, throw the tomatoes. I will stop it with my excellent swordsplay (lol). But do not spam flames… before you know it, the character death might disappear, or will it? Anyway, review, but no flames… thx!)


	6. Chapter 5: The Tournament Starts

Chapter 5: The Tournament Starts; Parting

A/N: Sorry for updating so slowly on this one. As most of you should know, I was busy doing my other three fics. And now here it is... and so is the character death... hehe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday. While the Sun was sweltering, the people in the arena had no complaints. They were here to see some real life fighting, a tournament that is participated by the powerful King himself as well.

The arena was more like a colosseum, where normally people came to see lion fights and giant koala bears racing. However, this time, the arena had been declared the location of the tournament between the human and demon races by the Golden King, Gilgamesh, himself.

It was a 5 on 5 battle type, and one battle was held on a day. Each battle was a fight to the death (no surrendering). One or two random members from each team were selected and were to fight. This goes on until everyone from one team is killed. Three Substitutes are available for each team, which are only to substitute their dead comrades. However, the participants may opt for a draw, in which both fighters will leave the stage at the condition when the battle was forced a draw.

At the glorious hour, the King and his champions broke the door of their resting room open, revealing the five extremely macho warriors of the human side. Meanwhile, the Demon King and his champions opened the door and quickly walked towards their side of the arena. People could be seen throwing eggs and tomatoes at the Demons but they didn't bother- the humans were real bad at aiming, as it seems.

On the Demon side, there was the Maou, in his usual black uniform, Conrad, Saber, Archer and Shiro (Rin wanted to stay in the common room to learn her spells, Sakura wanted Rider to join but Rider complained of the lack of high rise facilities in the arena- her skills were not much of good use too... it said non-fighting weapons were banned, in other words, Bellorophon and her Breaker Gorgon were to be removed, and that was not very nice, as it will turn everyone into stone).

Gilgamesh steps up onto the stage and declared, "Our referee for this tournament is a gigantic rock giant who has the option of squashing anyone who breaks the rules of the play. Behold, the Mountain Giant!"

A gargantuan figure stepped to the exterior of the colosseum. It caused great earthquakes to the area, but instead of being afraid, the spectators were even more excited, for the giant was... a very nice giant who cares for the humans. In gratitude to the King, it bowed. The spectators cheered again.

The giant said amiably in a low voice, "The competition shall start now. The slot machine has been triggered, and the two fighters are..."

"Emiya Shiro and The Bombasticator!"

While Shiro stepped onto the stage with a jump, the other person just stepped and cracked it. He was a short with a hat like those people in cowboy movies and he was wearing a large, brown cape, which was sufficient to cover up his whole body.

"3... 2... 1... Hajime! (start)"

Shiro traced two daggers immediately and lunged for the short man. However, he threw off his cape and revealed what it seemed to be a gigantic collection of machine guns, grenades, bazookas (wonder how he squeezed those in), rifles, lasers, pistols and a nearly unlimited amount of ammunition.

"What the?" Shiro muttered in disbelief as Bombasticator took out not two, but four machine guns and shot them at Shiro. To say the least, Shiro had a tough time dodging the incoming bullets.

The spectators were cheering for Bombasticator and jeering at Shiro.

"Look! He will not last much longer!"

"Bombasticator! Finish him quickly!"

"No one dares cross the path of the Bombasticator!"

However, despite the violent jeering of the audience, Shiro himself seemed to be doing quite well. Everyone in his team is worried that a lucky bullet would hit him, but Shiro knew it would not be the case. For he knew that if any bullet would near him, he would block it with his daggers. No one need to worry for him much longer, for the Bombasticator had made gigantic black holes on the walls, but not even one mark on Shiro.

"Heheh... you will not last much longer," Bombasticator said. However, just as he said that, the bullets stopped firing.

"What the? I am out of ammo?"

"So it is my turn now..." Shiro muttered as he dashed towards the Bombasticator. However, he was stopped by his lasers. The yellow lasers cut through his blades and soon one of them showed it had a big hole. Shiro immediately threw this one off the stage and traced another.

"Damn..."

"Now, have a taste of my bazookas!" He took out two of those, and strapped them on his shoulders in no time.

Shiro crouched down as he awaited the string of missiles to come at him. Sure enough, they came quickly and Shiro barely dodged each of them. However, his attention was now focused on the spectators.

_"Damn... those people would not survive... what have I done?"_

However, he was quickly assured by the Mountain Giant, who blocked the missiles as if they were nothing. Soon, he got back to dodging blows after blows of missiles, rather skilfully, and now even his bazookas were out of ammo.

"Darn! Now have a taste of my special bazooka!" He took out a grey one and blasted a missile and kept it again. Shiro just jumped to dodged the projectile, and stood there satisfied.

"What type of weapon is that?" He smirked in confidence as he awaited for the sound of explosion to come. However, he was greeted by Bombasticator's smile as well, and also did not hear the explosion, so he turned around and to his horror saw the missile coming back at him.

"What? A Seeker Launcher? No way!" Shiro was busy dodging the missile now. However, Bombasticator was relentless, and took out his rifle, and started shooting Shiro as well.

Shiro, as if having a lucky streak, managed to avoid the rifle shot by a hair's length everytime while dodging the seeker missile as well. Soon, however, he was thrown off balance and landed right in front of Bombasticator, who shot him again. Shiro dodged it with a matrix but the missile was still at him. He was on the verge of running into the missile.

"Shiro!" Saber cried.

However, Shiro managed to matrix even further, and the missile just flew over him and ascended then descended towards him. Luckily, by that time, he was already awaiting the missile and ran towards the Bombasticator. He dodged yet another rifle shot and jumped over the Bombasticator.

"Now, you're gone!" Shiro shouted as Bombasticator was greeted by his own Seeker. It exploded right onto him and Shiro landed safely.

However, a laser came from the smoke and Bombasticator came out. "You think I will fall for my own tricks? Dream on..." he shouted as he started to take out the grenades.

"I am going to make the whole stadium blow up! This time no one shall survive! Hahahahahahaha!"

Shiro looked around and found the giant, Gilgamesh and his team vanish into thin air. "Damn... they have escaped just like that... cowards.

He looked in horror as he saw the fingers near the triggers. Shiro had no choice but to...

"I am the bone of my sword..."

Bombasticator looked up and saw Shiro looking towards the ground. Archer widened his eyes in shock.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood..."

Archer said, "It cannot be... he has learnt it that quickly?"

"I have created over a thousand blades..."

Bombasticator was clearly in shock of the transforming aura of Shiro, from near nothing to a wave of crimson.

"Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain..."

Bombasticator dropped the grenades in fear without releasing the trigger. Shiro's body aura seemed to grow stronger.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons..."

The sky turned from a sweltering one into one with dark clouds revolving the sky, catastrophic winds that pursue.

"Waiting for one's arrival..."

Thunder started roaring.

"I have no regrets. This is the only path..."

Bombasticator lay on the ground in fear, while Shiro's voice started to grow extremely loud.

"My whole life was 'Unlimited Blade Works'!"

A flash of blinding red engulfed the arena. It probably lasted for at most one second, but Archer and Shiro could see through this hue of red.

One second later, however, Gilgamesh and his team reappeared with the referee, and the outcome of the battle could be seen. Shiro was standing in front of the corpse of Bombasticator, which was brutally mauled by ten blades.

"What the..." The spectators were whispering in shock.

"It can't be..."

"Bombasticator haven't failed anyone yet..."

And the referee declared, "The battle is over. Winner, Shiro Emiya!"

Shiro stepped down from the stage. However, once he was on the ground, he collapsed and Saber was just there to support him. "You have done well, Shiro... rest now..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2, it was, and the same spectators and teams were at the colosseum. However, the short, grubby one yesterday was replaced by a rather tall and sleek man.

The two people to fight were: Saber and Gilgamesh?!

Saber dashed onto the stage without flinching and wielded Caliburn. Gilgamesh just stood there and awaited the signal.

"Hajime!"

Gilgamesh awaited Saber's attack.

Triple slashes, all missed, and he summoned his gates. A rain of them fired onto Saber, but Saber, being the strategic and powerful King she was, managed to escape without a scratch without dodging the rain whatsoever.

_"So the training paid off..."_ Shiro thought.

"So you are better-trained now, I see. But that does not stop me from killing you!" His eyes turned into crimson red and Ea went into his hand like a metal to a magnet. "Enuma Elish!"

Saber jumped around to dodge the energy, but Gilgamesh was relentless. Waves after waves of purple energy could be seen flying towards and then away from Saber, who eventually was forced at a tight spot.

"Excalibur!" Saber fired the shot in desperate attempt, however, to no avail. Enuma Elish was seemingly too strong, and although being hit by one surge of energy was bad enough, she was hit by twenty of so strikes.

Red was seen, her armour and dress stained with her own blood, her ribbon was ripped off and cuts were evident everywhere. Painfully and slowly, she forced herself to stand up, with Invisible Air as her support.

"Darn you, Gilgamesh. What would stop you from this frenzy slaughter?" she questioned.

"Now that you have agreed to the fight to the death, nothing will..." he replied as he gripped another sword, this time Excalibur, in his hands and delivered a strike to her. It went through her frail body.

A fatal blow. More red was seen, and she dropped onto the ground, near dead. Her emerald eyes were about to close.

"Saber!!!!!" Shiro shouted as he dashed up the stage to help her up. But he knew he could not delay the inevitable.

"Shiro..." Saber said weakly, "... help me kill this freakin' bastard... and get Yuuri's friend out of here..." before her eyes shut and her hand dropped towards the ground.

"SABER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted furiously into the sky, displaying his red rage aura.

"And the winner is Gilgamesh, our King."

Soon, the crowds left, Gilgamesh's team left, but he and she was still on the stage. Yuuri, Conrad and Archer were still on the ground. It was no sooner that rain had befallen the area.

In the heavy downpour, he looked at her one last time before the drop fell from his eyes, totally visible albeit the rain.

Slowly, he laid the body of Saber on the stage, and turned towards the sky and roared, "DARN YOU, GILGAMESH!!!" It was enough to scare a few crows out of the shelter of the tree from the rain.

And in the distance, a certain Golden King smirked. "Looks like you all will not be getting out."

Yuuri stepped towards Shiro, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Look, Shiro, I know how you feel. But would you want to know of a way to..."

Thunder roared as Yuuri said the last few words, and thus they were barely audible. However, Shiro immediately turned around and looked at him.

"Really?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Phew... it's done. Once again, it was Saber who died... And believe me, she will not stay dead for long, but you will see more spectacular fights as the story progresses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PREVIEW: Chapter 6: Double Battle; Search

_This time, it is Yuuri's turn to fight. The team has been substituted by Rin and Rider, who are replacing Shiro and Saber. What can Shiro be doing? He is braving the mountains in the area nearby, facing large dragons and other dangerous animals. Yuuri, on the other hand, teams with Archer and fights two men under the mask. While Archer is having trouble with his opponent already, Yuuri is severely beaten up... and his opponent makes the biggest mistake of his life..._

_Find out next time on A Change of Worlds, and another game. Guess the last few words of what Yuuri said in this chapter. Five words. Kinda easy if ye ask me... _


	7. Chapter 6: Double Battle

Chapter 6: Double Battle; Search

A/N: Much awaited chapter is here... and glad no one threw the flames or tomatoes at me (smirks)... but I feel kinda lonely (all thanks to mangafreak for reviewing) and I NEED MORE REVIEWS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked below him. Several rocks under his feet plummaged to the void bottom. However, he knew that he had to find that mystical beast and ask it to grant his wish.

His only wish in fact.

_"However, I know of a way for your friend to come back to life... you have to find the mystical beast that resides on top of one out of many mountains in the arc in area of Forn known as the Moutains of Desperation. It is said that it houses a sacred treasure, which can grant your wish. However, it is only a legend, from what I have heard, so do not be too disappointed if it does not exist..."_

Hurriedly, he continued to climb the mountain is desperation- reaching the sacred monster before it is too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri led his team into the arena again. Only yesterday had the team suffered a terrible loss, and today one of their teammate has started his journey towards the mountains.

"Good luck, Shiro, you will need it," he had said earlier this morning. But right now, it was noon, and even Gilgamesh's team entered the colosseum riding on the Moutain Giant, and the four fighters (this time it was a double) were Yuuri, Archer, Icebreaker and Tormentor.

"Icebreaker and Tormentor? One sounds friendly while one sounds not," Archer commented. He sighed. He hoped that his past self returned with good news. Gisela had cast some lot of magic to sustain her life force, but it would not be long before she eventually dies in her sleep.

"May the fighters step into the ring," Mountain Giant announced.

He looked back. Rider had to replace Saber while Shiro was replaced by his master. He felt that he was able to fight better in her presence today.

"Hajime!"

Yuuri took out the Demon Sword and the Demon Sword normally sucked the soul of somebody, but Sakura seemed to be extremely useful to the sword for that matter- she had killed hundreds of people, and she could spare around a hundred of them and still have enough mana to sustain her shadow form. The sword immediately shone and actually started to swing by itself at Tormentor, who revealed to be a large man who had many painful weapons such as poison, blades and some whips. He immediately released bottle after bottle of venom but Yuuri just managed to avoid the hazardous liquids, but the poison's scent could kill as well. The sword nearly fainted after whiffing it and Yuuri had a real bad cold that day, and could not sniff it (thankfully). Meanwhile, the scent travelled to the spectators and a few passed out or just perished without warning. It was evident that Yuuri was getting angry.

Meanwhile, Archer had a rather easy time with his opponent, who threw chunks of hard ice at him and tried to engage in close combat. Well, Archer engaged him but dodged every fist, which were extremely sharp and powerful and could break the ice cubes he blasted at Archer. And so, Archer started to shoot arrows at him, but that did not go well too. He then traced blades and started to engage in close combat again.

Icebreaker suddenly shouted, "The Ice Secret Technique! Magical Blades of Void- Unexpected Stalagmites!" And icicles shot out of the floor, his hand and anywhere else deemed possible. Archer had to jump to Yuuri's side. However, in so doing, he managed to have a first hand account of Yuuri's real power.

"Why... why you murderous person, how could you kill people who are not involved in this fight? In your own doing, I shall punish you!" The Demon King this time summoned the power of Dark, immediately summoning death lions to swarm Tormentor. Immediately, Tormentor sprang into action, killing the Death Lions one by one with his poison coated blades. And the Demon King was really mad this time, and blasted heavy bullets of depression at Tormentor, who seemed to block those with... Head slicing blades and wooden imprisonment tools.

Meanwhile, Icebreaker started to fight really hard and Archer proceeded to chant the spell for his Unlimited Blade Works.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware to death, nor to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!"

And the whole area turned into a battlefield of blades, and swords flew from all directions towards Icebreaker (sadly that included Morgiff). But Icebreaker took out chunks of ice that blocked every sword attack, making them stick onto the ice for that matter.

Meanwhile, Yuuri summoned skeleton warriors, which just were thwarted by a swing of the blades. And soon, he ran out of magic, forcing himself to convert back to teenage Yuuri.

"Heck..." he muttered before falling flat onto the battlefield.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted.

"Darn... not bad for a Demon King, but still not too good either..." Archer commented as he proceeded to shooting arrows at the ice. However, Icebreaker erupted into a catastrophic rage, and thrust his ice blocks aside, shooting hailstones at Archer.

"Heh... Icebreaker reveals his ultimate technique huh? Ice rage..." Tormentor said as he took out a mysterious bottle that was labelled 'Ingredient X'. "You shall suffer a fate worse than death, Demon King, and that is returning yourself to the state before you are born... this thick smoke should end your miserly life!"

Meanwhile, Archer was busy jumping across the arena to prevent himself from being hit by the berserk Icebreaker's hails. However, he slipped over a piece of ice, and nearly lost his balance. And Icebreaker shot a barrage of ice and Archer had to block.

"Rho Aias!" A flower appeared and blocked a whole hail barrage and Archer started to summon Calabolg II to shoot with Hrunting. Meanwhile, Icebreaker continued to shoot ice in a failed attempt.

While Tormentor carried the unconscious King by his neck, and shoved in a whole bottle of the potion at once.

Rin and Rider were shocked beyond words, Archer was too busy aiming Hrunting to notice while Conrad had a small but innoticable smile.

A thick purple cloud appeared over the King, and the King, slowly, was reduced from his adult from to his teenage (normal) form and then to his baby form and then nothing. Archer had fired Hrunting and looked aside, flabbergasted to see Yuuri disappearing in the smoke. However, soon, an overwhelming light overcame the smoke, and Conrad's smirk grew bigger.

"Here is when the fun starts."

Two yellow phoenixes arose from the light and bombarded towards Tormentor, who was widely surprised. Tormentor used his blades to block the Phoenixes, and barely succeeded. However, soon the two light phoenixes came for a second blow, when the light had dimmed and the smoke dispersed, to find a woman in white robes and silver long hair taking the place where Yuuri once stood.

Yuuri, meanwhile, was thrust into the same yellow world he had twice entered before, and he found himself watching her fight in place of him. She had whispered to him, "Do not worry, Yuuri, I shall take care of the rest," while he had simply said, "Thanks, Julia."

Julia, although blind, had excellent hearing. It was evident when Tormentor had dashed towards her in frightening speed, and she swung her head to the left and injected him with fiery light energy in the meantime, nearly crippling him. He had barely reacted before she summoned the dual phoenixes again, immediately scorching Tormentor, not to death, but making him appear dead. And she actually had time to face Conrad and say, "Hi, Conrad," before disappearing into the same light again, turning back into teenage Yuuri.

Archer dragged the body of Icebreaker towards Tormentor's. He was stunned by what he had seen, and surely everyone else present was too.

"Damn it, she is one heck of a powerful mage... never expected her to be his past life..."

Rin was thinking she had a new role model. Rider was just flabbergasted. Conrad was with his usual smiles, and Yuuri seemed the same too, grateful to her for saving his life in that instant.

She was now saying in his head, "Be strong, Demon King, for you have to face more battles in the near future without me."

And the match was over. The crowd slowly left the colosseum, and they slowly trotted back to the common room, where Gisela was treating Saber with vast amounts of healing magic.

"What? Julia appeared and I missed it? That is unlucky..." she sighed, "But I have to attend to Saber... I would not like to face him and say 'I have done the best I could'. I know how it feels like to fail in reviving people... Julia taught me that."

Wolfram was in a shock, muttering, "No way... no way..." under his breath, much like a zombie. Everyone hoped that Shiro would return soon to resurrect Saber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

And back in the mountains, Shiro had climbed nearly all 20 of them, and this is the fourth last one. Finally, he found a cave opening and said, "Bingo! One step closer," as he strolled into the cave, oblivious of any dangers as it was pitch dark.

However, soon, he heard footsteps behind him. Quick and strong footsteps.

Shiro braced for attack and shouted, "Trace on!"

A lamp appeared in his hand. The light shone inside the cave, and the person who was tracking him appeared to be a white tiger demon.

"It cannot be..." Shiro muttered as he looked at the person's right arm. "Byakko? One of the four gods?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, this is all for today... (sighs) so please leave a comment. Next chapter preview...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What?! One of the Four Gods? Shiro will surely have a tough time fighting him! And also, Byakko seems to have an ability in conjunction with his inhuman strength._

_And who will be facing off... what? Conrad and... Aldabert? _

_Next up on A Change of Worlds... Chapter 7- Old Rivals; Chances of Near Zero... stay tuned..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I urge you to review... Life Goes On will be up next (smiles to all my reviewers) ...


	8. Chapter 7: Old Rivalry

Chapter 7: Old Rivals; Chances of Near Zero

A/N: Alright, much awaited chapter has come, so here it is...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure in front of him was dressed in comfortable brown chinese robes; as for the colour brown, it is unknown whether it is the original colour or the result of many years of living in the dusty cave. His eyes were beacons of light, being the supposed god of Tiger, he had complex yellow eyes with black pupils. His fur is white with white stripes, with slight taints of brown, showing the rugged life in the cave, while its claws remain extremely white and shiny. Byakko wore an extremely colourful hat, which had a feather on it, that showed its remarkable beauty. His right hand also shone red characters 'White Tiger', which obviously meant as Byakko.

The figure was at least four metres tall. In fear, Shiro shuddered.

Finally, it opened its mouth to reveal a set of what could be easily the sharpest teeth in the world. "Welcome to the humble cave of the Four Gods. As you have guessed, I am Byakko. May I ask what a lone traveller like you are doing in our humble cave."

Shiro gave a fake smile and lied, "Well, I was just resting on this mountain and saw this cave so I decided to walk in to avoid the heat."

Byakko replied with a snarl and replied curtly, "I do not believe what you have said is true, young one. This cave has been cursed so that it would only appear to people who want the sacred treasure of the monster in the cave."

Shiro said, "Damn my luck, you guys are just too great at sorcery."

Byakko growled in anger and said, "You know what I do not like, one is young boys, two is liars and three is people with bad attitudes. Therefore, I see the need to kill you quickly!" Byakko summoned a gigantic axe and dashed towards Shiro at top speed. The latter took a defensive stand and summoned a rather large teardrop-shaped shield. Without warning, Byakko reappeared and clashed with Shiro, with Shiro quickly unable to subdue Byakko's attack. Thrown back by the phenomenal strength of his, Shiro yelled in pain as Byakko nearly broke his arms.

Immediately, he regained balance and summoned two katanas, one for each hand. Byakko dashed into blank air and disappeared again, while Shiro slowly turned his head around and worked his ear to listen for his movements in the dark. Once again, Byakko started a clash with him all too soon, and Shiro put his blades in an X-shape to block the attack. The immense force caused the ground under Shiro's feet to crumble, while blood flowed from Shiro trousers to his shoes. Needless to say, Shiro could not hold on any longer and he fell onto his back.

Byakko took a step closer to him, kicking up the dust in the area. "You are not bad yourself, little lad, but face it, you are never going to beat me," he said as he posed for the final attack.

Shiro got an idea from Byakko's last two words.

_'To defeat an enemy, you must think of a weapon that can defeat the opponent...'_

"Trace...on!" A large sword immediately appeared in his hands.

Byakko shielded himself from the bright light that came from the sword's summoning. Shiro gasped in surprise as he took note of the sword.

_'The same sword she used...'_

He immediately swung it above his head and shouted, "Excalibur!" The whole cave was lighted for a fraction of a second and soon regained its dark atmosphere. Shiro was slowly standing up, body shaking uncontrollably due to the fact that he sustained some serious injuries. However, much more could be said for the person in front of him. Although he was lying still, he was still breathing and Shiro slowly walked towards him.

"Who was it that said that I could not beat you?"

However, right before his eyes, he saw Byakko's body disappear. In shock, he swivelled his head around, only to find a familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Sa...Saber?"

However, something was different this time. Her eyes shone red, and she was wielding an Invisible Air that was red in colour.

Without warning, she charged at him.

Shiro immediately blocked her with the recently summoned Excalibur, and inquired, "Saber! What is happening to you?"

It was then, that he remembered. _'It cannot be her...'_

But he was blown back by the activation of Invisible Air's tornadoes. He immediately shouted, "Excalibur!" and Byakko was thrust back to the wall once more.

"Heck... looks like you win, just move on to the next door..." Byakko said weakly as he pointed towards the metal door.

"I wonder how he managed to turn his looks into Saber..." he muttered to himself as he blasted the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, it was a rather gloomy day in the colosseum. The clouds were covering the skies, showing signs of rain and thunder.

Two figures stepped onto the ring. One was a man who had brown hair, eyes and uniform. When the other man threw away his cloak, Yuuri and Conrad gasped in shock.

He was a man who appeared slightly older than Conrad, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His muscular arms wielded a well-decorated runeblade.

"Adalbert," Conrad muttered while his adversary smiled in return.

"Heh... she appeared after all, just as our King predicted," he replied.

And just at the time, the fight started.

Adalbert charged towards Conrad, but Conrad was quick enough to block the blow. A gigantic clash was heard, and the aftermath was unexpected. Two puddles of blood were on the floor, one from Conrad, and one from Adalbert.

"Not bad," Conrad said.

"You are not bad yourself either, I must say," Adalbert replied before he gripped onto the runeblade even tighter, making the runes shine.

"What the..." Conrad said before overwhelmed by the light of the blade. From the blade, a red magical sphere appeared with lines of ancient inscriptions appeared, and soon, out came many bursts of energy.

Conrad recovered from the blinding light almost at once and was shocked to find the energy coming at him. Immediately, he ducked and even had to use his sword to reflect the energy. But Adalbert was a master of his energy; without much effort, he managed to redirect the energy back at him.

The audience of the match were shocked by the power unleashed in such a fight. Even Yuuri, who expected his godfather to win easily, could not believe what he was seeing. A tight match. The only time he saw something like that was between Victor and him, but the match was held because of his arrival. Even now, Conrad was still struggling to block the waves of energy sent forth and forth again by Adalbert, who although had to stand still to cast the spell, but seemed relax.

'Looks like that will not be the end of it anytime soon,' Conrad thought. Suddenly, he had a plan. It would be risky, but worth a shot.

His stance changed from defensive to offensive, and immediately took to his legs. Without much effort, he managed to dash towards his foe, who was rudely awakened. Although the energy was right at his back, Conrad raised his blade and blue energy started to appear.

The clash would only last for seconds, but Conrad knew that he would be able to succeed. But Adalbert performed an unexpected move. He raised his runeblade and stabbed Conrad in the chest, and at the same time, the energy that he emitted slammed Conrad's back.

"Conrad!" Yuuri shouted in rage. He could not imagine his godfather being killed in that manner, or would he?

Although a rain of blood seemed to prove his first view, but Conrad was still smiling... and the energy from Conrad's blade blasted with a vengeance and threw Adalbert out of the ring, knocking him out cold. Slowly, Conrad clutched his bloody chest with his left hand and limped down the stage, only to collapse beside Yuuri.

"Wait, that was it? And he won albeit nearly dying?" Archer was exclaiming, much to the anger of Rin, who whacked his head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro entered the second room, which was full of underground springs. In fact, there was a pungent smell of rotting flesh in the area. Shiro did not need to look far before seeing a green man in silver robes with a plate of what seemed like raw meat.

"Welcome to the second level, and I am your adversary," he said. Immediately, he removed a part of his sleeve and revealed two letters, Green Dragon. Undoubtedly, he was Seiyuu, the dragon god.

Shiro went into defensive position and summoned two blades. "Come on, Dragon, I am not afraid of you," he said.

However, Seiyuu replied, "Well, you should, for I have developed a powerful fighting style and a calculator computing my chances of victory over you. Lets see... 0 chance... you will die and become my second meal. It is surprising, though, that you have beaten Byakko; he is very powerful too."

"Stop talking and get on with the fight; I have someone to save, you know."

"Oh... and who will that be? So that is why you have come here. But rest assured, you will not leave alive."

Shiro immediately charged forth with both blades in his arm, while Seiyuu started to shoot hard rocks at him. But the rocks were hard and sharp, and were mixed with explosive energy as well, so Shiro could not advance due to himself being slowly blown apart by the rocks. Then, Seiyuu immediately leapt towards him and shouted, "Water Punch!"

A vortex of water appeared from his right arm, he used his right arm to hit Shiro, and he was slammed back onto the door he entered.

Slowly, Shiro got up, but Seiyuu was relentless. He started to blast another rain of rocks, which caused Shiro even more effort to attempt to escape from, but to no avail too. Another rain of explosions really damaged his body really bad, and blood was steadily flowing. To regain his strength, Shiro squatted for a while; using his hands to support him. Then, he stood back up, in defensive stance.

"Alright... are you ready for the final blow?" Seiyuu said before disappearing.

Shiro looked around him, confused. 'Where did that monster go?' he thought before the answer sprang right at him; Seiyuu appeared behind him and summoned the water from the springs, which formed together in his hands as a water cannon.

"Ultimate Technique, Hydro Cannon!" Projectiles made of water immediately fired themselves onto Shiro; he barely had time and strength to dodge. And thus it was he collapsed to the ground, nearly dead from all the damage he took.

'Alright Saber, maybe I should join you... that is not a bad idea as well...'

And Seiyuu was ready to hurl more rocks at Shiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, this chapter is done, some unexpected stuff, right? Well, R&R, and I will see you next time. Bye!


	9. Chapter 8: Sisters in arm

Chapter 8: A Break from Fighting; Eyes of Mysterious Perception of Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, this chapter is on! Btw, if you all are wondering, this is kinda like the prequel of Fate/Anime War. In Day 001, you see Conrad saying, "They were gone for 10 months already...". Yeah... thats about it. And without further ado, let us start this show rocking!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky above the colosseum was dark and cloudy, signalling the coming of rain.

Gilgamesh's team finally has one less, for he himself is facing fighter shortages. Although he could easily convince any of his subjects to take the dead's place, he is not this sort of person and thus would not sacrifice his subjects for nothing.

This time, the random slots filled to a double battle between Rin, Sakura and Inferno, Member X. The four of them stepped onto the arena, where Inferno threw his cloak to reveal his large, burning metallic body, which was almost impossible to hide under the small cloak. The audience gasped in awe as it took one more step forward, causing a rather disturbing quake. The other threw away her cloak as well, and revealed to be that of a human, surprisingly, Double Black. She was about 1.70 cm tall and she wore dark and solemn clothes. As if to respond anyone, she smiled, but that even that looked like a murderous idea. Her black hair was only up to her shoulders, while in her hands, she held a rather large dagger.

"Ready, start!" The Mountain Giant shouted as Rin started to wield four jewels and threw them towards Inferno quickly. It triggered an explosion where Rin grinned in silent victory.

But Inferno just stood there until after the dust settled, and then charged towards Rin like a marauding elephant, only bigger. Rin rolled to the side with agility, while Archer looked on nervously from the bottom of the stage.

"Heh... you might just know, those two people vaguely resemble two things I have seen before... But where?" he muttered to himself.

Inferno stopped, and found the location of Rin in no time, before firing his fists like a robot, which totally caught Rin unaware. It travelled towards her without any detours and both of them slammed her in her chest.

"What the? I did not remember it could do that!" Archer shouted in his mind as he realised what it was.

"So... a fiery golem casted from the gates of hell itself, eh?" Rin said as she wiped the blood of her lips. "This will get interesting..."

Meanwhile, Sakura activated her evil counterpart, while X took to her feet and dashed towards her. Sakura summoned the tainted essence of the worms and Holy Grail to attack, but Member X was also very good at sorcery, for it seems, as she managed to cut the brackish energy into many parts without any chance of Sakura using them again.

"This person is strong, I can feel it," Rider thought, personally hoping that Sakura could beat her.

Sakura tried again, this time summoning even more powerful versions of the energy, tainted tentacles, to attack. The Shadow moved itself from location to location swiftly, matching the speed of Member X, and surpassing her of power, but Member X seemed to halt all her attacks with the skillful swipe of the blade.

"What is that ability of hers? And Rin is doing badly with Inferno too. I better swap with her before both of us gets hurt," Sakura thought before shouting, "Rin! Let's switch!"

She certainly caught Rin at a bad time. Rin was busy dodging the screwed arms of Inferno and when she turned to face Sakura and consider the offer, she was hit by the two arms stimulateously, towards Sakura, where Sakura immediately breezed past her and said "Thanks!" before fighting Inferno while Rin stumbled up and stifled a "Hey!" before getting engaged by X.

Rin took a close look at her adversary. She was creeping low, that caused her swift movements. She was also brandishing her blade very well, and before long, Rin had to use everything in her arsenal to dodge attacks. It was tough to keep on already, but being a skilled fighter, Rin noticed that X was always attacking a specific point of her body. For once, the blade slashed her thigh and she found she was effectively half-crippled.

"A stab that disables a certain ligament, so it is you after all..." Rin muttered gladly, at the identification of her opponent.

She remembered she had read it on a very intriguing set of magazines known as the Mage Times, it was tucked in a small corner of a certain page known as 'Special Powers'. In it described the powerful _Bend_ spell, the _Gand _shots and others, but one caught her eye.

_Power: The Eyes of Mystic Perception of Death_

_Two people were reported with this special ability by the Aozaka sisters separately in Japan. This ability is extremely dangerous, and have been proven to time and time again rid tough adversaries from our societies. It is said that those who have this ability can see lines in an object known as death lines, which when cut, will instantly destroy and kill objects. So far, both cases reported that people with this rare ability have been known to go out of control at rare sights and sights of lone humans, a sign of violence and even more likely, murder. _

_The two with this ability are: Shiki Tohno, the eldest in the famous Tohno family. Is a student in a neighbourhood school. Shiki Tohno is of origin, a group of Nanayas, who are demon hunters by blood. But Shiki is adopted into the Tohno family ever since the Tohnos imprisoned their own son, SHIKI, and replaced SHIKI with Shiki. Met Aoi Aozaka a few years ago. Second, Shiki Ryougi, the supposed heiress of the Ryougi family, who are rumoured to have split personalities, in which they would have both a masculine and feminine personality. After a coma from an accident, Shiki had this mysterious ability. She currently works under Tohko Aozaka._

"So... I presume your original name is Shiki Ryougi, am I not correct?" Rin asked smartly. The girl in front of her stopped and smiled, not wickedly this time, but with that of the look of calculation. "Hai, I am Shiki. And I presume you to be the Tohsaka heiress, and the person I fought before would be your sister, who is now in the Matou family, am I not right, Rin?"

"Glad you know, Shiki-san," Rin replied before shooting Gand at Shiki, who dodged with supreme agility.

"Tohsaka-san, the famous youngest magi to have mastered the technique of Reinforcement and Gand. Now speaking of it, I am beginning to enjoy this battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro was facing a barrage of rocks and water cannons. But he had seen Archer using that powerful technique of defence many a times, and decided to give it a shot. He thought of a flower in front of him, with all its petals as strong as powerful shields.

"Rho Aias!"

The rocks simply crumbled at the shield while the water was reflected. Seiyuu looked in disbelief.

"But... but how? My calculator of chances of victory stated 100 just now! Wait... lets check it again..."

A few buttons were pressed, and out came the modified result: 0.

"What?" Seiyuu shouted in disbelief as Shiro took the chance to defeat him with the twin blades. Caught unaware, Seiyuu was injured fairly heavily by the twin blades and raised a white flag in defeat.

"The password for the door is 'armadillo'," Seiyuu admitted.

Shiro keyed in the password and approached the next room.

It was a very black room that was dimly lit and Shiro could see a large tortoise figure in the middle of the room.

It said in a very low voice, "I am Ganbu and you are to steal the key from underneath my shell. I would not injure you, although you will not get the key as my shell is invulnerable."

"Finally, a non-violence challenge," Shiro said. He sat by a rock and was thinking about the solution to his question. But time was running quite short, as Shiro became very hungry since he took quite long to reach the caves.

Shiro though of using food as a bait. Ganbu was not easily tricked though. Shiro then attacked it with a blade but the blade snapped quickly. Shiro then tried to trick Ganbu into getting him into the next room but Ganbu is not easily tricked. He also pleaded the gigantic tortoise but to no avail.

Shiro knew he would run out of time and energy if he was not quick enough. But suddenly, he had an idea. Although it would injure the gigantic tortoise, Shiro thought, it is for the better good! And so, Shiro held his two blades and attacked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Inferno was blasting projectiles of fire and magic at each other. It was a wonder that anyone's eyes could keep up with the missiles that were travelling at top speeds. But unknowing to Inferno, Sakura, in fact, was getting closer to him one inch at a time. Until Sakura closed the gap after launching an extra barrage of magic at Inferno, and immediately devoured the gigantic golem of fire. It was evident. Sakura had won.

But Rin and Shiki were still fighting each other passionately, each firing an attack at each other once in a while, and both were careful not to get hit.

"Stay back, Sakura, this is my fight," Rin ordered with an enjoying smile. Although she could not move as well as before, Reinfocement helped her a lot.

"Now this is my last move, Shiki-san, hope you have enjoyed the fight..." Rin said after a while, and immediately summoned a large whirling sphere of Dark Energy and fired it.

"Gand! The Ultimate Front of Depression!"

Shiki took out her blade and cut the gigantic missile quickly, but it still exploded. The smoke from the explosion covered the whole battlefield, and Rin smiled. But her grin turned into a face of shock, for she felt a blade jabbing into her chest.

Sakura was the first to see it and gasped, "Rin!"

"Looks like I win, Tohsaka-san," Shiki said in confident victory.

"Or maybe not," Rin reassured, before showing two larger spheres of Gand and blasted Shiki out of the colosseum and out cold.

But Rin was slowly shaking on the ground, and she collapsed immediately after.

So the Mountain Giant had to pass the verdict, "Winner, Rin and Sakura!" as Sakura was still standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro held his two blades and attacked Ganbu from his bottom. Ganbu was immediately thrown upside down and Shiro easily grabbed the keys.

"But how did you do that?" Ganbu enquired.

"A simple use of levers and a fact of a tortoise shell," he said, "Tortoise shells' weak points are its bottom."

"Very well, intrepid one, you may pass," Ganbu said finally.

And Shiro walked into the fourth room where he already had an idea who would be anticipating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright... thats all for this chapter... here you see an interwoven plot between A Change of Worlds and Life Goes On and a crossover of different ideas.

Here is the preview...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next up... Rider versus Gilgamesh's last fighter, the King of Whips, an epidemic battle of the chains and whips..._

_Shiro meets the legendary Suzaku, who turns out to be extremely powerful. Will Shiro be able to defeat him and resurrect Saber?_

_A certain order by a certain Golden King to attack the enemies, where Ilyasviel attempts to protect her friend Greta... Murata also has troubles of his own... and two friends come by to help out..._

Will they be able to keep themselves safe from all the attacks? Next up on A Change Of Worlds, Four Storms of Fate... Stay tuned...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you might sense, the story is drawing to a close... Sad, ne?

Just R&R... you will not regret it...


	10. Chapter 9: Four Storms of Fate

Chapter 9: Four Storms of Fate

A/N: Well, the next chapter has arrived and quite quickly too... Hm... Gilgamesh is starting to break his promise...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the room, Shiro finds a large throne in front of him. In front, sat a mythical figure. His head was decorated with a large crown of golden feathers. His clothes were all red, but his eyes were azure, blue, reminding him of Tohsaka Rin.

The figure stood up at his arrival, and sighed, "Well, congratulations on coming so far but I am afraid that your journey is over. You will perish here no matter what happens, for I am stronger than you."

Shiro glared at him rather angrily yet nervously. "Well, Suzaku, we won't find out unless we play a little game, don't we?" Suzaku hopped off his throne, neared Shiro in a blink of an eye, which freaked Shiro off, and said, "Hmm... I see why you are here... you want to revive the one who you love, the one who sacrificed for you all. But still, I am not touched. Let us do a duel, shall we, and we will see if you are worth the three magical items..."

_'Three magical items? But Yuuri said there was only one... perhaps, the legend has been altered when passed from mouth to mouth...'_

Shiro immediately traced two blades, but Suzaku merely waved his finger in disappointment. "Where is the fun of fighting if you fight with weapons? There, there... put those dangerous items down, or I will personally liquidify those things..." he chided. So Shiro had no choice but to drop them before they turn into hot liquid and scald his hand.

"Alright, I have done as you wished, Suzaku, so can we get on with the fight?" Shiro said. But barely a second later, Suzaku immediately appeared behind him and delivered somewhere around 300 punches to his back. In pain, Shiro fell onto the stone floor.

"Come on, Emiya Shiro, you have not used your full strength to fight me yet, how can you expect to win me?" Suzaku shouted, inciting a growl from the collapsed Shiro, who quickly got back to his feet and delivered some array of punches. But Suzaku was skilled in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, and almost instantly after Shiro delivered an unsuccessful attack, a large whirlwind was seen from his arm and he launched it at Shiro, who had no chance at blocking the thing. He was flung to the other side of the room, blood easily flowing from his injured head and back. Slowly, he crept up, but Suzaku was merciless. He dashed over to him and with another powerful punch, landed him back on the ground again.

"Damn..." Shiro muttered as he got up slowly, fighting back the pain that was slowly taking its toll on his body. Suzaku was surprised and wore it on his face. Then, he questioned, "Emiya Shiro, why are you not giving up and accept your fate even though it is proven that I am stronger than you?"

Shiro gave a half-hearted smile and replied, "Well, that is because I have her to save... and if I don't, the rest of them might jolly well be dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This day, the Golden King and his last remaining warrior, the King of Whips, entered the arena much earlier than any of the audience. They had a small and private chat.

"King of Whips, did you see to the punishment of Adalbert and Ryougi?"

"Yes. While Adalbert simply faced his punishment calmly, Ryougi nearly managed to cut my whips into pieces. Thankfully, I have a large supply of them, it is only through arming sheer numbers of them that I managed to pull her down to accept her punishment."

"Alright, I want you to pass the order to execute both of them immediately. They are getting on my nerves, especially Ryougi."

"Yes, my King."

And with that, they faced towards the stage and saw Archer, Rider, Yuuri and Sakura coming through. But no sign of Rin though. It was easy to spot the disappearance.

"Where is the black-haired mistress of yours, Archer?" Gilgamesh mocked.

"Injured and in bed, Archer," Archer replied as the crowd settled in.

The two random slots this time were revealed to be that of Rider's and the King of Whip's. Both of them entered the stage promptly. Rider was dressed in her battle suit, while the King of Whips looked a lot like Bombasticator, but he had a large collection of whips instead, unlike the group of mercenary weapons such as bazookas and that sort of stuff. When the Mountain Giant gave the start signal, Rider and the King of Whips both lashed their whips at each other while travelling towards each other at fast speeds. They then, realising that their whips merely clashed, turned around and started to swing their whips at each other like swordsmen. Even though Rider was outnumbered two whips to one, she had a distinct advantage, that her whip was more flexible and harder than any of the King of Whip's. To the audience, it was a spectacular display of fireworks, whip fight and agility all in one. Soon, though, Rider started to remove Breaker Gorgon.

"Darn... the thing's off!" The King of Whips said before he took out a large mirror. So Rider had to unleash Bellorophon first. Pegasus immediately appeared and she immediately climbed onto it. The audience were in awe as Pegasus and Rider sprang into air, but the Mountain Giant suddenly whacked Pegasus and made it disappear.

"No, no, no... you are not allowed to use non-combat weapons, such as modes of transport," he said as Rider fell rather quickly. But Rider took the chance to remove Breaker Gorgon and unleash her power of stone at the unwary King of Whips, whose hand was immediately turned into stone.

"So you want to play cheat, is it? Alright, I will grant you!" He shouted as he started to throw a rain of whips at Rider, who was wondering how come he managed to both throw and create them quickly. She waved her metallic whip at each whip that came flying towards her and shook it aside. And when she could start inching towards him, she did. Then, she immediately released Breaker Gorgon and turned all his blades into heavy chunks of stone, before she waved her whip all at once and cracked all his weapons and suffocated him at the same time.

When the limp body fell to the ground, Rider was victorious, and Gilgamesh was left with himself in his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When King of Whips was conversing with Gilgamesh about the execution, Rin was in fact, hiding behind their gates, eavesdropping on their conversation. After collecting the news she much needed, she immediately set out and gestured both Murata and Conrad down urgently.

"Alright, here is the plan, Gilgamesh has already ordered the execution of Adalbert and Shiki-san, we better get to them before the guards do. Right now, I have with me, a map of the dungeon. Very creepy place, I assure you. Murata, here are guard clothes, take the whole set and act as a guard who is supposed to take over the duty of keeping watch. Then, allow us in when no suspicion has been raised. If not, just knock him out, as I have confirmed, the next guard actually comes one hour later, but you can say that it is the King of Whip's orders. Then, Conrad and I can sneak in and do the rest of the job.

"Conrad, you will be fighting the guards inside. As I suspect that they might raise the alarm, we ought to sneak in quietly. I would personally break down the prison door and that is when we scramble into a newly-made portal of mine back to our common room. There, we will make our final plan to fight Gilgamesh."

Both of them listened to their roles attentively and nodded their heads once Rin finished. And so the plan was carried out. Murata got into the body armour and told the guard that it was his shift, under the orders of the King of Whips. Of course, the guard was more than willing to let Murata 'guard' the entrance. And so, Rin and Conrad sneaked inside. A few guards were patrolling the place and Conrad silently silenced them. Slowly, they made their way closer and closer to the cell, and indeed, found them.

She appeared in front of their cell, where she saw that Adalbert was not much awake while Shiki was sleeping as well. Cautiously, she whispered, "Hey, Shiki-san..." As if on cue, Shiki woke up, and immediately understood what was going on. She slowly shook Adalbert awake, while Conrad half-willingly cut open the door and eye Adalbert angrily when he came out. It was then that he noticed that Adalbert was whipped everywhere on his back and it was totally red in colour.

Rin also took a while to realise that Shiki's left arm was no longer there and her blouse's left sleeve was hanging rather freely. She gasped softly, which aroused the attention of Shiki, and then pointed towards the empty sleeve.

"I know, but the King of Whips beat me up real bad last night and to stop the blood from overflowing and killing me, I had to kill my arm. This makes sure I have enough blood left to live until the next whipping," she replied, "And you can take a look at my back, it is very bloody."

Rin only took a glance at it and nearly puked. The blouse was all torn, with fresh red scars forming. In fact, it was so revolting, that Rin could faint anytime now. But she knew she could not and immediately rushed out of the place, killing any guards on the way. Once they rushed out with the prisoners, Murata, by then, had removed his armour and they immediately disappeared into a portal that Rin conjured.

They appeared back in the common room, but were surprised to see someone awake and well.

Rin blurted out, "Saber? Is that you?"

The blonde nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shiro replied, "_ _Well, that is because I have her to save... and if I don't, the rest of them might jolly well be dead. Victor would be left to die in the dungeons, and so would Saber. Without Saber, the rest would not even stand a chance against Gilgamesh. I would like to rest in peace with Saber, but that is certainly not possible with so many people in danger of losing their lives to Gilgamesh."_

_Suzaku thought a while, then said, "Very well, Shiro Emiya. You have proved yourself to be worthy of the three treasures. Come with me."_

_Shiro was dumbfounded at first. He finally did it! Saber would be resurrected, and the others would be saved. They could finish off Gilgamesh and go back to their world alive. And so he went inside the last room and went in the portal which he conjured using Rin's handbook of spells._

_The first item, the pill of resurrection. Can restore the soul of a person to a body. The second, the orb of portals, instantly teleports a whole party to any location in any world (note, Tohsaka's portal can only teleport around the same world, not different ones). Must be used with a body. The third, the two gifts of heaven. One, the soul splitter. If one happens to be made partly of the soul of another person, both their souls can be separated. Note that this power can be used even if the body of the other soul is gone, this thing will create a new one. The second, the limp replacor. This is a powerful treasure that helps a person regain a lost limp, be it an arm or a leg. Once attached, it can never be removed, but will be around the state before it receives any permanenent damage. It will fuse with the body to be one. Many mages, though, can create a limp similar to this._

_And so, Shiro found himself face to face with Saber and Gisela. Gisela gasped at his arrival and quickly questioned, "Have you got the cure? You need to give her quick, or else she will die soon, I cannot maintain her for long!" And so, Shiro administered the pill to her and she slowly awoke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, the whole gang were celebrating the victory of the revival of Saber, and that of Shiro's too. Rin was chatting with her new found friend, while Sakura and Lady Celi were busy discussing the recipes for cooking. Yuuri and Wolfram were engaged in their usual arguments and Conrad and Adalbert seemed to be making up. Saber and Shiro were both eating food as quickly as they can (they are both starving to death), while Archer was busy talking to Rider for some relief. Murata, however, was not here as he had to find out the location of Victor and Ilya and Greta were playing while eating.

Usually, Sakura would nicely chide Ilya for doing so with Greta, but today, everyone was in a really good mood, and thus no one bothered. They were too ecstatic themselves to even note.

Rin was talking to Shiki about their lives, and they found that there were a lot of similarities between them. Especially on the part that both of them were cold towards enemies. Rin noted that she once attacked her ally for no apparent reason, and Shiki noted that her instinct to kill kept her alive all these while. They both giggled, arousing suspicion from Archer.

Sakura was talking how scrambled eggs would suit green pepper very well. Lady Celi was suggesting that Broccoli would go well with spring onions and tomatoes. At the mention of 'broccoli', Ilya coughed purposedly.

Wolfram was suggesting to Yuuri that they should get married quickly, ending up with Yuuri shouting, "Hey! Not that loudly!" before the whole table chorused with laughter. Then, Yuuri became angry and soon, they started to argue about many different things.

Conrad and Adalbert were reminiscing the good ole days, how they met each other... well, stuff like that.

Archer and Rider were talking about some letters that Sakura and Rin sent to each other. It showed signs of their healing relationship, both of them agreed at last.

And Ilya was talking about the card game that was very popular back in Japan known as Pokémon. Greta sounded interested, and Ilya promised to buy some for her when they meet again.

And when they were nearly finished in their meals, the door was slammed open. Murata came charging in, along with a tired Victor, who was quickly supported by his daughter, and Murata shouted, "Gilgamesh is arriving with his army! Everyone! Get your weapons ready!"

Sakura immediately instructed Ilya to take Greta to a safe place. Seeing the unusually stern face of Sakura, Ilya knew this time it was not for fun. So they ran out of the door quickly, to hide in a remoted closet in the whole castle that they found during their games of hide-and-seek. And the troopers stormed in afterwards, without warning, with the general of the whole army ordering the attack.

But Gilgamesh was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, he was looking for Ilyasviel and Greta, and just managed to track them to the lonely closet.

Ilya told Greta to not make a sound while she distracted him. Bravely, she stepped out and started to use her mage spells against Gilgamesh, who was anything but injured by the spells. Ilya used waves after waves of energy bursts, but it all failed to stop the Golden King. As Gilgamesh started to summon his blades, Ilya ran as fast as she could.

But she was not fast enough to escape the blades. When the blades flew towards her, she closed her eyes, and instead, saw two people protecting her.

The first was Adalbert. He was using his body to block the barrage of blades, and it took his life instantly. He fell down, dead and bloody. But the second was someone she had not seen before, but felt familiar with. He was a giant of a man, appeared to have herculean strength, and yet, was cradling Ilya gently. He then spoke in a familiar low voice, "It is me, Ilyasviel."

Ilya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Heracles?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sad, ne? Adalbert has only lived to see Julia in action once (remember that Julia appeared for battle before Adalbert fought). Anyway, the next chapter will be the official last, but more likely, an epilogue will come as well. Things will draw to a close from then on, and here we go into the plot of Fate/Anime War. And something for all of you to cheer for, Gilgamesh will pay! (Ducks rotten eggs from Gilgamesh fans)... oh well, see you people next time, and bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Reincarnation

Chapter 10: Reincarnation

A/N: Alright, things in this story draws to a close. Heracles appeared at the last moment and saves Ilya from Gilgamesh, with Adalbert taking a rather serious blow. The rest, however, are fighting the army that Gilgamesh sent against them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilyasviel looked at the man who took the blades for her.

"Adalbert-san?" she said in a soft voice, "Are you all right?"

"Heh, yeah, still alive, but I'm afraid for not much longer."

She turned around sadly, and cast a fierce look at Gilgamesh. "Berserker! Let's finish him!"

The giant simply growled before taking out a gigantic bow and shouted, "Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads!" A large rain of arrows appeared from the bow, swiftly flying towards the Golden King. Gilgamesh was quite taken aback by the skill of Heracles, and jumped back nervously while blasting his own arsenal of blades at him. Heracles jumped forward rather clumsily yet quickly, and wielded the axe and slashed Gilgamesh, in an attempt to injure. Although Berserker was fast, Gilgamesh was faster, and was dodging the axes without much problem.

"You expect to kill me with that type of mediocre skills? What stupidity is this?" exclaimed Gilgamesh, before he leapt forward with another blade, this time, Medorach, the Original Sin, the original blade that was used to create Caliburn. Gilgamesh waved his blade a few times before leaping forward, going in for the kill. Heracles knew the power of Caliburn, so he knew that one blow could easily end his life. With extreme caution, he dodged the blade.

Ilya helped along by blasting some energy at Gilgamesh, but it simply bounced off his armour. Gilgamesh turned around rather angrily and shouted, "That is it. I had it with you two. Time for you two to die!" A large chain flew towards Gilgamesh's hands, and he swung both ends around and secured one end at Ilya and the other at Heracles. In glee, Gilgamesh took Medorach and proceeded to stab Heracles, until he found out that Heracles was free.

A familiar figure in a white kimono stood under the moonlight, with a large dagger in her hand.

"It's been quite a while, Gilgamesh-kun," Shiki announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the others were having a rather fun battle with the large army. Shiro and Saber proceeded with the usual hacking at them (chippin' them off one by one...), Archer just did the same while Rin threw down jewels to turn them either into ash or statues of ice. Sakura was sucking the souls from their dead bodies, while Rider simply killed them using her chains. Yuuri was attacking them ineffectively using Morgiff (but what can I say?) and fortunately, Conrad was able to assist him everytime. Wolfram and Gwendal each threw out their magic with their sword play while Murata and Gwendal individually struck them with magic and blades respectively. Soon, the place turned into a mountain of bloody corpses.

Rider simply wondered who would be here to take care of this mess as they neared Gilgamesh. Seeing how badly Yuuri had performed, Shiro suggested, "Hey, Yuuri, why don't you gulp this down, it is bound to increase our chances."

Yuuri thought for a while, and realised what is was. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"The Pill of Reincarnation?!" He shouted, before going back into his thinking again.

"Hmm... If I do not take the pill, my powers are still the same, but if I take the pill, more likely everyone will be happy but I have my power decreased by a margin. That's not good, but as a King, I should think of the better good," he thought before he threw the pill down his mouth without a second thought.

Soon, a mist of purple clouds engulfed the Demon King in a sphere. Shouts of "What's this?" and "Get this thing off me!" came from Yuuri, and the rest came to look curiously. Then, the mist exploded and erupted into a ball of familiar light, and a woman with blue eyes and silver hair was bowing down at the Demon King, who seemed only a bit magically weaker than before.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Suzannah Julia von Wincott greeted Yuuri.

The rest were left in awe. But all of them hurried along soon enough, until Conrad pointed out, "Hey, where's Adalbert? I know Shiki was supposed to ensure Ilyasviel's safety, but I certainly did not give Adalbert that order!"

Shiro replied, "Let us be quick or we will regret going too late!" Immediately, all of them charged quickly, except Yuuri and Julia, whose face was wet with burning tears as she muttered, "Adalbert, you fool..."

Yuuri knew something bad had happened to Adalbert and without a second thought, bribed it out of Julia.

"I think... Adalbert is about to die..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm... Ryougi, looks like you have not learnt your lesson. You are not to betray me," Gilgamesh declared before he started to wield another blade in his other hand, this time, Durendal. "And I absolutely hate it when you break Enkidu."

Without warning, he appeared behind Shiki, who was taken aback by the sudden seriousness and speed of him and was held by the neck. She was then thrown back, and coincidentally, Heracles was there to get her in his arms. "Thanks," she muttered before she leapt towards Gilgamesh, who started to raise both his blades for a final attack. Shiki also saw his Death Lines and started to attack through them, but Gilgamesh was faster, and she was forced to break the blades instead. Both of them leapt back and Shiki said, "Darn..." when she realised her dagger was broken.

She then turned around and asked Heracles, "Yo, do you have any more blades for me to use? Or will you want to fight him now?"

Heracles replied promptly, "The latter, of course," as he wielded his axe and started to attack Gilgamesh again. But this time, Gilgamesh had already wielded Ea and shouted, "Enuma Elish!"

Both Shiki and Heracles were thrown back by the force. Heracles flipped in mid-air and landed on his chest while Shiki bounced on the ground before landing on her back. Slowly and painfully, Shiki got up while Heracles was simply too weak to get up. But Gilgamesh appeared beside her and gripped her back the neck with such force that it could suffocate her.

"You shall pay now, Ryougi Shiki. Begone from this world..."

Nearly dead and certainly weakened by Gilgamesh's attacks, Shiki was thrusted to the floor, without any energy to get up. Meanwhile, she heard the familiar spinning of Ea, and turned around, certainly horrified by the looks of her expression.

"Enuma... Eli..."

"Excalibur!"

Gilgamesh was forced to draw back his attack to avoid the Sword of Promised Victory. He was shocked to see all of them running towards him. While Saber asked whether Shiki could get up, Ilya did the same to Heracles and Julia attended to Adalbert. Yuuri and Sakura were undergoing power transformations as well...

"Julia... I am glad... that I can see you again before I atone for my crimes..."

"You are so silly... Adalbert... you have done so much for the Demon Kingdom that the Great One shall forgive you..."

"I am glad for that..." Adalbert said before he went into an endless slumber as Julia, resisting tears, put his cloak over his face. Soon enough, Gilgamesh found himself in the centre of many attacks.

"Unlimited Blade Works!"

"Excalibur!"

"Gand, the Ultimate Front of Depression!"

"Unlimited Blade Works!"

A bolt of lightning.

"Bellorophon!"

"Nine Lives, The Shooting Hundred Heads!"

Sakura's powerful blast of mana, along with Ilya's and then Shiki's blades cutting the Death Lines.

A Fire Lion and Mud Monster.

Another wave of blades by Conrad

And a finishing attack by two dark ravens of death.

It was no wonder that Gilgamesh was annihilated immediately. Once Gilgamesh was all but history, they walked back towards the cruise ship where Gisela, Lady Celi and the rest of the maids were waiting, with Adalbert's body, and proceeded back towards the Blood Pledge Castle.

It was finally over. Shiro's torment, Shiki and Adalbert's imprisonment, Yuuri's dual personality. It was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, the epilogue will be coming shortly. And I mean very shortly (probably tomorrow). So stay tuned and remember to drop a comment!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: The end has come...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they returned to Blood Pledge Castle, they held a solemn funeral for Adalbert, during which everybody would not speak a word while Julia was totally heartbroken, even though she did not cry. She had loved Adalbert for quite a long time before the war against the humans, that was why they chose to marry. Even Lady Celi seemed very upset, by the looks of her eyes on Julia.

And once the funeral was over, Julia promptly returned to her newly prepared room. Conrad, sensing something wrong, immediately followed quietly. While the others left without a word, although Saber did manage to see him following Julia.

"Weller," she said in a soft volume yet loud enough for him to hear. Conrad, startled, turned around and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"Send my consolations to Ms Wincott as well."

Conrad nodded and turned to the other direction without a word. Saber gave a small smile, before joining Rin and Shiro back upstairs to the guest rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia silently closed her door and laid on her bed. The flow of emotion flooding her started to make tears in her blind eyes. She heard him in a dark room.

_'Adalbert... so you have left me. I have returned and yet you left me. The Great One might forgive you, but I might not, Adalbert...'_

He appeared in the darkness and stood up. Julia was surprised that she could see him. His blonde hair, his golden eyebrows, his large muscular shoulders and arms... everything.

_"Julia... I have waited so long for your arrival... and yet, you did not reappear for me..."_

Adalbert, disappointedly, started to vanish back into the darkness.

_'Adalbert... I am sorry... I did not mean to... but...'_

Drops of tears started to drop. In pain, Adalbert replied.

_"Julia... I forgive you... but I cannot forgive myself..."_

Saying that, he totally vanished into the dark void.

_'Adalbert... no... do not leave me... Adalbert...'_

She felt her hands reaching out for him, but it was too late. Adalbert disappeared just as Julia touched him.

"Adalbert..."

She buried her hand in her arms and beads after beads of tears fell onto her white dress.

There was no doubt about it. Even if she wanted not to admit it, it still came as her as a powerful blow, which was rare for this magically-gifted Demon.

He was gone. He had abandoned her. He had left her in this world, just when she had returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was turning around the corner when he heard her cry. Conrad knew what was happening. In one of the days in Yuuri's house, he was there to attend a funeral for one of their distant relatives.

So he put on a small smile and gently knocked on the door.

He entered her room and closed the door. Her inner shock came to her as a swirl of many emotions.

'_Why had it not been Lady Celi nor the other people... why must it be him?' _she thought. Then she realised.

"Julia... I noticed you felt extremely depressed."

"Is that all, Lord Weller? If so, I would like..."

"If you have any frustrations, share it and vent it on me. I would do anything to make you feel better..."

It was as though the cold ground she had created with her mood had thawed, replaced by a blue background with grass and life. The smile she gave ignited her usual happy self, and she replied, "Thank you, Lord Weller."

She was beginning to enjoy the idea of him accompanying him for a while. In the time following, she would pour out her depressions to him, like a fire burning the grass; and yet, those grass would grow to its splendour again, like the wounds of the heart healing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shiro returned to his room and sighed. It had been a very turbulent adventure to say the least, and yet it had to end in such a sad, gloomy chapter. Then, he had heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Saber. She then opened the door and went in the room, before closing the door and sitting on the bed like Shiro.

"So how are you feeling right now, Saber?"

"I am fine..."

The unjustified tension between them rose to an unspeakable level; in the past few days, Shiro did not know what he felt... Anger? Depression? Moody? No matter what, he was certain he was extremely delighted of his achievement and more so of her return. Saber was even more at a loss; having being presumably dead for about a week, she had not felt anything; even if she wanted to feel his sadness, his joy, his... desperation. She had been knocking at death's door three times; the last two times, to the gloom of her lover.

(Wait... did she just thought of 'lover'? She blushed...)

The icy silence was finally broken by her.

"Shiro... I just want to say..."

"Go on..."

"Shiro... I just want to say... I just want to say..."

Shiro started looking at her in a quirky expectant manner.

"I just want to say... thank you..."

"..."

But now, it was clear. He knew that he loved her and she loved him, whether or not they were shrouded within myth and legend. She knew that she was not plainly in gratitude with him, her feelings for him still as strong as that day, that day that they parted for the first time.

Their cold tension was already melting. Before long, it would turn back into the happiness they had with each other since that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Shiki were having tea inside their room, with a fast asleep Archer on the bed in the next room.

Rin sipped in the lemon tea from her teacup slowly and looked at the respectable woman in front of her.

She was dressed in a coat and long blue jeans. Her knife was loosely packed in her pocket. Her exterior seemed cold and hinted a sense of violence; chilling yet beautiful.

She was the first to speak.

"Rin, I presume you have it for the man whom you call 'Archer'?"

Her words were never ambiguous and straight to the point. Yet, they were ruthlessly sharp, like her own sarcasm.

She blushed at the thought of her servant, whom she bashed almost everything he mocked someone in sarcastic rudeness. She sighed and nodded.

It was then that she noticed that her friend had shown a sign of longing in her eyes. She was looking out at the window, at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it, the sunset?" Rin said.

Shiki nodded.

It was then, that Shiki decided to tell her of her murdered friend, whom she loved deeply.

The tales about Kokuto were haunting, yet rich. Her own tale of her split personalities gave Rin an insight to her gloomy life. For once, she was glad that at least people treated her as friends ever since her separation with Sakura and the demise of her father and disappearance of her mother. Her tales on her quest for the answer of her male personality was even more a deep thought.

She stopped, recomposed herself, and said, "Looks like it is getting late," while pointing to the night sky, which had emerged almost immediately. Rin was not surprised that time had passed so quickly; she was hooked on her friend's tale for that long.

Shiki got up and left the room, but not before adding, "Learn to treasure him now, Rin. Do not wait until it is too late and regret. Learn from my mistake."

Rin sighed at the thought of the deeply-haunting advice of her friend and went into the other room.

She looked at the sleeping man.

"Archer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a starry night, yet a gloomy one in prospect. Adalbert's funeral, their own realization and confessions... and parting. Anissina had finally gotten the portal up again, and they had entered left the Demon world.

Each of them had left behind a legacy, and brought back a lesson to learn themselves.

To treasure what thy have with them now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiki eventually returned to her own city, to continue working for Touko-san, without looking back at the past.

And both Shiro and Yuuri looked up in the sky, certain of things to come that will cross their groups' paths again.

'_Mayhaps we meet again...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

---------------------OWARI-----------FINE---------------FIN------------------END-------------------------------------------

(Oh actually... whatever that means 'the end'... sighs...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, that's actually the end of this story, but later you will see a continuation of this story and many other animes in Fate/Anime War.

Pls R & R, even though this is the final chap... Thanks.


End file.
